The fire protection system in most cities in the United States and many foreign countries relies on an extensive network of fire hydrants which are conveniently located and which are attached to high volume, high pressure water supply lines. Fire hydrants are made by a number of different manufacturers in a number of different sizes and capacities. Most fire hydrants in use are constructed with a cast iron outer housing. It is common in the United States to mark fire hydrants according to a color code representing water flow capacity under standards developed by the National Fire Protection Association (NFPA) standard #291, i.e. light blue for Class AA--1500+ gallons per minute (G.P.M.) flow; green for Class A--1000-1499 G.P.M; orange for Class B--500-999 G.P.M.; and red for Class C--0-499 G.P.M. Typically, color coding is accomplished by simply painting the tops and nozzle caps of each fire hydrant housing with the appropriate color, preferably with reflective paint.
A number of problems are associated with the current practices of color coding fire hydrants. For one, weathering of paint applied to the fire hydrants causes a major maintenance problem for cities and municipalities. As paint, including reflective paint, weathers, the colors fade, making the fire hydrants more difficult to see, particularly in low light conditions. As water supply capabilities and capacities change, it is common for a hydrant flow rating to change as well. Many cities have fire safety codes which require their hydrants to be periodically tested to make sure they are in working order and that they are properly flow rated. With conventional color painting schemes, this means that, as flow capacities change, portions of each affected fire hydrant should be repainted to reflect its current flow rating. Due to the difficulty and expense involved in repainting, it is common for fire hydrants to be improperly color coded. Finally, even freshly painted fire hydrants are difficult to spot at night, particularly in poorly lighted neighborhoods. The ability to quickly spot and hook up to a fire hydrant is critical for fire fighters in minimizing property damage and potential loss of life.
One example of an attachment intended to improve visibility of a fire hydrant is evidenced in U.S. Design Pat. No. Des 336,262 to Virgil O'Neal, entitled REFLECTIVE BAND FOR MOUNTING ON A FIRE HYDRANT. The O'Neal design patent shows a circular band, which is, presumably, at least partially reflective, with an adjustable opening and threaded closure which allows it to be clamped to the perimeter of a fire hydrant housing. The band illustrated in the O'Neal patent is very limited in adjustability of the internal diameter and is not color coded for flow rating or changeable in color to reflect differing or changing flow ratings.
It is clear, then, that a need exists for an improved attachment for fire hydrants which makes them highly visible, even at night, which can be quickly and conveniently installed on a wide variety of hydrant sizes and designs, and which is easily and economically changeable in color to reflect different, or changed flow ratings for a given hydrant.